The invention relates to a hinge which is used to join two parts of a bracelet, and is arranged so that the two parts may be attached or detached.
In order to hold around the wrist, a bracelet's circumference must be reduced to prevent it from slipping onto the hand. In order to remove the bracelet from the wrist, it may fitted either with a clasp to detach it into two parts, or with an extendible device that allows it to expand to slip it freely over the hand.
It has been determined that it is preferable for the bracelet to be detachable into two parts to make it easier to transport or to display in a showcase, for example. Thus, the German disclosure No. GM 75 07 948 entitled "A Folding Clasp for a Band for a Wristwatch" discloses a device comprising a first part which forms a frame and a second part in the form of a plate, wherein the second part slides into the first part, and wherein the parts may be detached from each other by activating a small, elastic restraining tab. However, the disadvantage of this device is that it takes up space, adding thickness to the bracelet, and that it is more complicated to manufacture.
To obviate these disadvantages, this invention provides for a new form of detachable hinge for bracelets, implemented according to the method disclosed in the claims, wherein the hinge is particularly well adapted for use in a watchband.